jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Xion's Birthday Blast
''Xion's Birthday Blast ''is an hour-long special, which is the 12th episode in the 3rd season of Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures Chronicles. Plot: In it, it's Xion's 7th birthday! And Jeffrey wants to make it special for her. They manage to do two things on the list. 1: Invite their friends. And 2: Get birthday decorations, balloons, gifts and a cake. But now they must find a way to keep Xion busy in time for the birthday party. However, Cleo and her posse plan to ruin the party. Will Xion be able to stop them? Trivia: *GUEST STARS: Jaden Yuki, Alexis Rhodes, Berkeley Beetle, Scamper, Brain, Cheshire Cat, Nails the Spider, Bartok the Bat, The Mask, Jesse Anderson, Thundara Wolf, Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Sid, Diego, Shira, Crash & Eddie, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Alex the Lion, Marty the Zebra, Gloria the Hippo, Melman the Giraffe, Vitaly the Tiger, Gia the Jaguar, Stefano the Sea Lion, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Terk, Tantor, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Louis, Genie, Fu Dog, King Louie, Sebastian, Rutt & Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Ttark, Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo the Great, Rizzo the Rat, Walter, Pepe the King Prawn, Ash Ketchum, Ash's Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Dawn's Piplup, Iris, Iris' Axew, Cilan, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Botley, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, BarfBelch, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Luiz, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Kairi, Riku, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Aqua, Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Iago, Carpet, Cassim, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails, Amy Rose, Cosmo, Shadow, Knuckles , Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Dracula, Mavis, Jonathan, Wayne Werewolf, Frankenstien, Murray and The Invisible Man. *This marks the 4th appearance of Cleo, Jessica, Amazonia and Lola, the girls who bully Xion. *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed are on the good guys' side in this episode. Xion's birthday gifts *Tails' gift: A laptop computer *Fluttershy's gift: A bouquet of her favorite flowers. *Twilight's gift: A book on fairy tales. *Pinkie Pie's gift: A fun game. *AppleJack's gift: Preparing the birthday dinner. *Rainbow Dash's gift: A Sonic Rainboom. *Rarity's gift: A birthday crown for her to wear (and a dress to wear for her birthday party). *Jeffrey's Pikachu and Meowth's gift: Performing Pokémon Gotta Dance Song *Tom and Jerry's gift: A re-enactment of the Tom & Jerry episode "The Cat Above and The Mouse Below". *Jaden's gift: A specially arranged deck with cute monsters and super rare cards. *Jesse's gift: A exact copy of Xion's favorite Crystal Beast card, Ruby Carbuncle. It'll also become her duel spirit. *Alexis' gift: A duel disk with her favorite color. *Beetles' gift: Singing "You're Beautiful, Baby" to Xion (after Cleo had hurt her feelings). *Roger Rabbit's gift: Singing "Merry Go Round Broke Down". *Shining Armor and Princess Cadence's gift: *Botley's gift: A princess' necklace from the past. *Hiccup's gift: A ride on Toothless. *Mickey, Minnie, Donald, and Goofy's gift: The World of Color show. *Aqua's gift: A purple Wayfinder charm (like the ones she made for Terra and Ven). *Jeffrey's gift: The Star Seeker Keyblade. *Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's gift: Fireworks at night. Songs *Babs Seed (This version is focused on Cleo) *You're Beautiful, Baby *Firework *Merry Go Round Broke Down *Wonderful World of Color Scenes Cake batter *Beetles: *looses his balance and falls in the cake batter* *Jaden: Hey, where's Beetles? *Beetles: I'm in the cake batter.... *Mushu: Hey! Get outta there!!! *tosses Beetles out of the cake batter* You gonna make people sick!!! *Jeffrey: You okay, bud? Pin the Tail on the Pikachu *(It's Brain's turn. Brain gets blindfolded and has a paper Pikachu's tail. Brain starts to approach the picture of Pikachu) *Scamper: You're getting colder. Colder...... You're freezing. *Brain: I am? *turns around away from the Pikachu picture* *(Unknown to Brain, he starts to approach Jeffrey's Pikachu) *Scamper: You're getting warmer.... Warmer..... Warmer..... You're burning up! *(Brain pins the tail on Jeffrey's Pikachu's butt!) *Jeffrey's Pikachu: ...! Pika!!!!!! *uses Thunderbolt in response* *Brain: *screams in pain and falls back* *Scamper: *to Brain* You win. *laughs* *Jeffrey's Pikachu: *angrily* Pikachu pika pikachu! (Translation: Don't ever do that again!) *Scamper: Relax. You'll live. And don't pretend like that wasn't funny. *Jeffrey's Pikachu: Pi pikachu... (But it still hurts...) *Jeffrey's Meowth: I've got this. *quickly removes the paper tail off Pikachu's butt* *Jeffrey's Pikachu: ...!! *Jeffrey's Meowth: ...! *shields himself from a possible electric attack* *Jeffrey's Pikachu: ...Pikachu. (...Thanks.) Category:Adventures Chronicles episodes Category:Tigerman531 Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Musicals